wotfandomcom-20200222-history
The Eye of the World/Chapter 4
Summary : Thomdril Merrilin, the gleeman, emerges from the Winespring Inn and entertains Rand, Mat, Perrin, Egwene, and Ewin, as well as many other villagers. The performance is interrupted, however, by the arrival of Moiraine and Lan. There is tension between the gleeman and the visiting Lady, but he assures her all of his stories will be pleasing. After a while, Nynaeve and the Village Council emerge from their questioning of Padan Fain. Tam informs Rand that they will be returning to their farm that night. On the way, Tam reveals that several other village boys have spotted the strange rider, and that a watch is being mounted. Characters * Thomdril Merrilin * Rand al'Thor * Egwene al'Vere * Perrin Aybara * Matrim Cauthon * Moiraine Damodred * al'Lan Mandragoran * Ewin Finngar * Nynaeve al'Meara * Cenn Buie * Brandelwyn al'Vere * Haral Luhhan * Tam al'Thor * Mandarb (animal) - as tall, deep-chested black stallion * Aldieb (animal) - as sleek white mare with an arched neck * Bela (animal) * Hu Barran * Tad Barran Referenced * Ewal Coplin * Dragon Reborn * Padan Fain * Artur Paendrag Tanreall * Green Man * Jain Farstrider * Dragon * Dark One * Jon Thane * Lem Thane * Samel Crawe * Bandry Crawe * The Congars and the Coplins * Myrddraal - as the strange rider People from Gleemen stories: * Anla - from Anla the Wise Counselor * Mara - from Mara and the Three Foolish Kings * Lenn * Salya * Ind * Mosk the Giant * Elsbet, the Queen of All * King Darith - from King Darith and the Fall of the House of... * Karil - from How Goodwife Karil Cured Her Husband of Snoring * Materese the Healer * Jaem - from Jaem the Giant-Slayer * Susa - from How Susa Tamed Jain Farstrider Groups * Village Council * Gleeman * Aes Sedai * Aiel * Ogier * Warders * Trollocs * Tuatha'an - as Tinkers Referenced Places * Winespring Inn * Two Rivers * Emond's Field * Green * Quarry Road Referenced * Ghealdan * Tar Valon * Baerlon * Watch Hill * Deven Ride * The Mire * Waterwood * Mountains of Mist * Aiel Waste * Aryth Ocean * Caemlyn * Forest of Shadows * Manetherendrelle - as White River * Taren Ferry * Tarendrelle - as Taren * Lugard Events Referenced * Age of Legends * Time of Madness * Trolloc Wars * War of the Hundred Years * Winternight * Bel Tine Items Referenced * Lance of Fire Concepts * Dragon * False Dragon * Light Culture Stories * Aptaragine Cycle * The Thousand Tales of Anla, the Wise Counselor * Jaem the Giant-Slayer * How Susa Tamed Jain Farstrider * Mara and the Three Foolish Kings * The Siege of the Pillars of the Sky * How Goodwife Karil Cured Her Husband of Snoring * King Darith and the Fall of the House of (unknown)